Una noche interesante en la biblioteca
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Para muchos la biblioteca puede ser aburrida, un lugar ocupado solo para los deberes. Pero... ¿qué sucede cuando tu más odiado enemigo se encuentra ahí deseoso de poseerte, y solo están tú y él? Draco/Harry, LEMON!


**Una noche interesante en la biblioteca**

Estaba con Ron y Hermione intentando terminar aquel odioso ensayo de pociones para el profesor Snape. Se encontraban en la biblioteca, rodeados de libros por todos lados, en una de las mesas más alejadas del epicentro del lugar para no ser molestados innecesariamente. La castaña se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo y Harry intentaba seguir su ejemplo, pero Ron bufaba y se quejaba constantemente, y, por enésima vez, comenzó a insultar a su profesor.

- ¿Qué cree que somos? ¿Máquinas muggles que trabajan sin parar? Maldito grasiento. ¡El que él no tenga una vida no significa que nosotros no la tengamos¡ - Hermione rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

- Mira, Ronald, quieras o no tenemos que terminar esto para el lunes, o sea, para pasado mañana, así que te sugiero que comiences a trabajar en serio.

- Lo que pasa es que no todos somos tan inteligentes como tú, Hermione. Podrías apiadarte de Harry y de mí – el de cabellos azabaches lo miró como queriendo decir _"no me involucres"_, pero Ron no le hizo caso y continuó – y cuando termines tú el trabajo nos lo prestas. ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo somos tus amigos o… - Hermione al oír esto perdió la paciencia; se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa en señal de molestia.

- ¡Basta, Ron! ¡Eres un desvergonzado! No has hecho ningún esfuerzo por avanzar con tu trabajo. En vez de eso has estado quejándote todo el rato, como si fueras el único que quisiera estar disfrutando fuera con los demás en vez de estar aquí, no tienes vergüenza ni moral…

Harry perdió el hilo de lo que decía su amiga en ese instante. Había dicho lo mismo por lo menos tres veces aquella tarde, y ya se estaba cansando de las peleas continuas de sus dos mejores amigos. Le daba la razón a la castaña esa vez, pero concordaba con Ron en una cosa: Snape era un maldito.

Mientras esperaba a que sus amigos finalizaran su enésima discusión, paseaba su mirada por la biblioteca; varias personas se encontraban ese día ahí, a pesar de ser sábado, seguramente terminando deberes como ellos. En una mesa no muy alejada de la suya, vio a los Slytherin de su año. Se sorprendió, puesto que no había advertido su presencia hasta ese momento. Estaban Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y, por supuesto, Malfoy. Esa fue la gota que colmó su vaso. Lo único que le faltaba en aquel momento era que el rubio se acercase para fastidiarlos.

No se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, hasta que este levantó su mirada gris, tan fría como el hielo mismo, y lo traspasó con ella. No supo ni cómo ni el por qué, pero de pronto sintió que sus morenas mejillas adquirían un tono rosado. No podía zafarse de aquellas orbes… se sentía atrapado. Draco sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo; de esa manera sarcástica y sensual a la vez.

No lo podía creer ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Era Malfoy, por el mismísimo Merlín! ¡Draco Malfoy, su enemigo declarado de Hogwarts!

"_¿Qué demonios me sucede?" _Se preguntó mientras sacudía su cabeza para acabar con ese sonrojo. En eso volvió a la realidad. Ron y Hermione, antes enfurruñados por su discusión, lo miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué miras, Harry? – cuestionó la castaña, y se dio vuelta para ver a dónde se dirigían las esmeraldas del muchacho, y al ver qué era lo que observaba su amigo, esbozó una mueca de desagrado – Es Malfoy y su grupo, lo único que faltaba. Y para colmo parece que ya nos han visto. En fin… – comenzó a cerrar sus libros y a guardar sus cosas – Volveré a la sala común, con esos odiosos ahí no podré concentrarme. Nos vemos, Harry – Se despidió la chica. A Ron no le dirigió ni una sola de sus miradas.

Ron, que aún seguía molesto con la castaña, fingió no darse cuenta de su desinterés, y comentó:

- Bueno, sin Hermione no podemos hacer mucho, Harry ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la sala común y jugamos una partida de ajedrez o a los snap explosivos?

- No. Creo que me quedaré a avanzar un poco más. Ve tú si quieres, puedes jugar con los gemelos. Yo me uniré más tarde – se excusó Harry, aún sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre él.

- Pero ya es tarde, amigo. Además, madame Pince cerrará pronto la biblioteca. Merecemos un descanso después de estar todo el día haciendo deberes.

- Ya te dije que no, Ron. Me quedaré un poco más – insistió. Ron se rindió y se marchó solo de la biblioteca. Harry observó como se retiraba del lugar; sabía que a su amigo no se le pasaría el mal humor por un largo rato, y la verdad, entre estar escuchando más discusiones entre él y Hermione y quedarse en la biblioteca para tratar de avanzar en su ensayo, prefería la última opción. Abrió su libro, agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a trabajar.

Escribió y escribió en los pergaminos sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo, hasta que levantó su rostro de los papeles y libros y vio que en la biblioteca solo quedaban él… y Malfoy. Esto lo desencajó aún más. ¿Por qué Malfoy no se fue con sus compañeros de casa? Estaba ahí, soberbio como siempre, aún mirándolo. Al captar esto el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas. ¿Qué diantres pasaba con él? No lo sabía.

Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse con pasos altaneros y felinos al pelinegro. Harry estaba paralizado, Malfoy nunca había actuado de esa manera para con él. Se detuvo al lado opuesto de donde él se encontraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Quién iba a pensar que quedaríamos solo nosotros dos, Potter – habló el rubio, y Harry pudo notar algo extraño en la manera en que hablaba – Ni siquiera madame Pince está. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, hace rato nos avisó que tenía una reunión con el viejo chiflado y los demás profesores, y que cuando regresara no nos quería ver aquí.

- ¿Y eso por qué debería importarme, Malfoy? – habló Harry. Draco solo sonrió.

- Pues porque, cara rajada, DEBERÍA importarte – le contestó mientras cerraba los libros de su interlocutor y rodeaba su mesa para quedar más cerca. Harry sintió que el rubio levantaba su rostro con una de sus blancas manos y lo obligaba a quedar cara a cara con él. Nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder mientras Draco acariciaba el borde de sus labios con la punta de sus dedos - ¿Sabes? Siempre hemos peleado por todo, y hasta se podría decir que nos odiamos, pero… ¿no te parece que podríamos hacer cosas más… interesantes que esas?

Harry no sabía qué pensar. Nunca había visto esa actitud en el rubio; estaba claro que algo raro había tomado. El Draco Malfoy que conocía jamás actuaría de esa manera para con él. Eran conocidas todas las conquistas dl Slytherin, tanto mujeres como hombres, pero hasta donde sabía, no figuraba en esas listas; simplemente no podía estar ahí.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Malfoy? – lo encaró mientras se ponía de pie para zafarse de las caricias del rubio. Este, al ver como Harry se alejaba, lo acorraló con su cuerpo contra uno de los estantes sin darle posibilidad de defenderse.

- ¿Qué me sucede, dices? Digamos que estuve reflexionando, y consideré que el que estuviésemos peleando todos los días es bastante… inútil, por llamarlo de alguna forma – habló Draco, mientras se acercaba más y más a los carnosos labios de su presa – Y llegué a la conclusión de que, sinceramente, feo no eres, Potter, y la verdad, para los que son atractivos a mis ojos tengo pasatiempos más… placenteros – y lo besó.

Harry no atinó a nada. Sintió cómo su boca era acariciada por los dulces labios de Draco y cómo su beso era intenso, apasionado. Su lengua dominó a la suya con una maestría impresionante; se encontraba totalmente a su merced y lo peor de todo era… que le gustaba.

Pegado al pelinegro, Draco sentía la manera en que el cuerpo de éste respondía a sus caricias. Se separó de sus labios y bajó hasta su cuello donde propinó mordidas que hicieron que el otro suspirara de placer. Sonrió para sí. Tantos amoríos lo habían convertido en un amante perfecto, y de eso Potter se daría cuenta en ese preciso instante.

Introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa que Harry traía, y empezó a tocarlo mientras que su lengua jugaba con uno de sus lóbulos. El pelinegro había bajado todas sus defensas, por lo que Draco estuvo seguro de que más resistencia no encontraría en él. Se separó de su cuerpo y lo miró. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Abre los ojos, Potter – el aludido hizo lo que le mandaron, y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y vio que Malfoy estaba desvistiéndose sensualmente. No sabía por qué, pero ahora que había empezado, no quería detenerse, por lo que apretó sus labios al imaginar lo que vendría después.

Segundos más tarde el cuerpo del rubio se mostraba tal como había llegado al mundo. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras que, tirando de la corbata, atraía el cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo, y comenzaba a quitarle la camisa a la vez que depositaba otro beso en sus labios.

- Mucha ropa molesta para este tipo de juegos, ¿no crees? – habló mientras terminaba de quitarle la parte de arriba de la ropa y comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. Como supuso, toda resistencia en Harry había desaparecido, así que lo tumbó en el suelo luego de que los jeans ya no estorbaran, y apresó con sus labios uno de los pezones del chico. Harry solo suspiraba al sentir como Draco mordía y besaba mientras sus manos recorrían todo lo que alcanzaban a tocar.

Cuando el pezón que estaba estimulando se encontró rojo y erecto, lo dejó para pasar al otro y propinarle las mismas atenciones. Sintió cómo las manos del Gryffindor se perdían en sus cabellos plateados y escuchó de su boca gemidos que delataban su placer, por lo que subió a su boca y la besó con ardor a la vez que una de sus manos bajaba más y se encontraba con su miembro ya duro, pero antes de descender hasta ahí se detuvo en su obligo para jugar un poco con él. Sentía el placer que emanaba de su amante, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus manos enterradas en su espalda y luego en su cabello… lo volvía loco tener a su merced al chico que vivió, así, gimiendo por las sensaciones que él le brindaba. Quería poseerlo por completo en ese preciso instante, por lo que, luego de haber terminado de saborear y lamer el ombligo del Gryffindor, no dudó en bajar hasta el miembro de éste y en desprenderlo de la ropa interior, para dejarlo al descubierto. Saboreó sus labios ante el manjar que se le presentaba. No podía creer cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que tenía frente a él.

Pasó su lengua por todo su largo, lo que causó que Harry se aferrara más con sus manos a la cabeza de Draco. Este, comprendiendo lo que quería, no dudó en complacer a su amante y lo metió a su boca, para luego ascender y descender con maestría causando que de la boca del pelinegro salieran gritos de placer que incrementaban su volumen a medida que Malfoy aumentaba su velocidad, lo que provocó que también él comenzara a sentir más fuerte las palpitaciones de su miembro ya erguido. No quiso que se viniera ahí; sabía de sobra que Potter era virgen, y, si no estaba lo suficientemente excitado, la penetración podía ser dolorosa, así que se separó de él y dirigió dos de sus dedos a su entrada. Primero introdujo uno, y comenzó a moverlo circularmente; sentía la tensión en el cuerpo del otro chico. Luego metió otro dedo más, y movió ambos a la vez hasta que sintió que estaba lo bastante preparado. Sacó ambos dedos y lo acomodó para que su miembro quedara justo en su entrada.

- Relájate; puede que te duela un poco si estás tenso – sonrió sarcásticamente al darse cuenta de sus palabras ¿Cuándo él había sido compasivo? Vio como Harry asentía y se acomodaba mejor para facilitarle las cosas.

No dudó y lo penetró de una sola estocada. Vio como el rostro del Gryffindor se contraía por el dolor, y sintió sus uñas clavarse en su espalda. Esperó un momento hasta sentirlo más relajado, y luego comenzó a embestir tratando de controlarse, pero, por Salazar… era demasiado difícil; Potter era muy estrecho.

Pronto el lugar se encontró lleno de gemidos y suspiros que rebotaban en las paredes y estanterías, causa del placer que embriagaba a los dos ocupantes del lugar. Draco embestía cada vez con mayor rapidez, y, mientras una de sus manos tomaba el miembro de Harry moviéndolo al compás de sus embestidas, sus labios se dirigieron a la boca de éste para besarlo con ardor, y luego a su cuello para morder y marcar aquella piel tan exquisita. El pelinegro respondió con gritos de placer mientras enterraba más sus uñas en la espalda del rubio.

Cuando sintió que se venía, Malfoy aceleró más sus embestidas, y luego Harry sintió como un líquido caliente recorría su interior mientras él mismo eyaculaba en las manos del Slytherin. Draco se separó con cuidado del pelinegro, pero Harry lo jaló hacia él y lo besó, apretándolo más contra sí.

- Veo que te gustó, Potter. Si quieres podemos repetirlo – dijo sonriendo sensualmente mientras que lamía sus dedos ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, luego de separarse de sus labios – Eso sí, que sea en una superficie más cómoda que el suelo – Harry sonrió.

- Al parecer tenías razón, Malfoy. Podemos hacer cosas más… interesantes… que estar riñendo todo el día – Harry se sonrojó por su comentario; aún no creía que su primera vez hubiese sido con su más "odiado" compañero.

- Siempre tengo razón, cara rajada – sonrió con suficiencia, y lo volvió a besar.

Era lunes y estaba en clase de Pociones con los de Slytherin. El día anterior apenas había podido caminar por el dolor en sus partes traseras, pero no se arrepintió de lo que había pasado. De hecho, quería más, y se apenaba al pensar en sus deseos.

Durante toda la clase había sentido los grises ojos de Malfoy en su espalda, y cuando lo miró de reojo vio cómo éste hechizaba un pedazo de pergamino para que llegara hasta él, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, obviamente. Harry lo abrió al instante.

"_¿No te gustaría continuar con lo del sábado? Te estaré esperando esta noche en el baño de prefectos. La contraseña es Burbujas Saltarinas. No faltes._

_En el día actuaremos como si nada. No es bueno que los demás sospechen de nuestros encuentros. Como debes saber, el rey de las serpientes debe mantener su reputación. Pero en las noches… en las noches me conocerás de verdad, Potter, y no lo dudes… te haré gemir y gritar de placer y desear por más cada vez que nos veamos." _

El calor subió hasta sus mejillas, coloreándolas de carmín. Miró a Draco de soslayo y vio como este le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía, sensual y altivo a la vez. Sabía que de día todo seguiría igual; él no sentía nada por Malfoy, y Malfoy tampoco sentía nada por él, pero por las barbas de Merlín… ya deseaba que llegara aquella noche.


End file.
